The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of Chrysanthemum botanically classified as Dendranthema grandiflora. The varietal denomination of the new Chrysanthemum is `Lemon Lady`.
The new variety is a natural sport discovered as one branch on a plant in a commercial greenhouse planting of the variety Wain's `Pink Lady` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,573) in Nipomo, Calif. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.